Hate That Becomes Love
by basketball-chick2010
Summary: They like eachother but hate eachother how does that happen? read and see what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate That Becomes Love**

_( Have you ever hated someone so much people around you told you it was love?) _

Well here's my story, Hi I'm Spencer Carlin welcome to my hell hole I like to call life.

I had to move from my home in Ohio to L.A. Thanks to my mom's knew job. I have two brothers Clay the one I can talk to and understands me. Then there's Glen the ass the world has to go around him or our life's is a living hell. Now my dad is the one I can turn to no mater what _"Dad's Girl"_ in your face Glen "_ha ha_".

Anyway we started school at King High, that's when my life became so bad. This girl with dark brown curls and chocolate colored eyes that I ran into when I was trying to get to class.

"Watch it jackass, gush are you stupid or something?" the I ran into said.

"Sorry, trying to find my way to class, watch what you say to me miss Thinks-she-owns-the-school."

"Oh you must be new to talk to me that way. I'm Ashley Davies your worst nightmare."

"Ha ha whatever you say, bye ass oh wait I mean Ashley. (_I wish I wouldn't have said that if I would have none what I know now)( that's when my life became hell)_

So I get to class late thanks to the SOB in the hall way. I hate this coming in to a class and everyone looking at you with either 'I'm going to do her look' or the 'Not another hot girl to take my man'.

I go to that teacher tell them who I am, next thing I know "BOOM" the room in the class room fly's open. _(dang not her again not today she has the "I'm going to kill you" look on)_

"Nice to have you join us today miss Davies, take your sit."Mr. Wilson said.

"Yea Mr. Wilson, I would have been here before now if it wasn't for that" ("looks at me" )

"Well class we have a new student, her name is hmmm... what was is again?("turns to me")

"Spence Carlin."

"Yes, right. Well Carlin you will be sitting behind Davies."

_(Ashley's head shot up so fast it gave me whiplash)_

"No way is that sitting behind me!"

"Go sit Spencer."

_(this is going to be a long year) _


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am looking at the back of Ashley's head wondering, "_Why did she have to be so mean, I haven't did anything to her. Wow she's pretty, Grrr Stop Spencer you can't think like that. Fine whatever she hate's me anyway." _

Class has started Ashley's asleep, I'm sitting here trying to understand what Mr. Wilson is saying. When a girl out of nowhere throw's a paper ball that hits me in the head "_haha I can't catch a ball to save me." _I look at her with hate "_I can't even go 30 mins. without making someone else mad." _I open the ball and see that it say's Hi I'm Kyla. I throw it and nailed her one good one in the head. I wasn't trying to be mean I was just needed to blow off steam from earlier. The ball throwing stop before class ended. I found out a lot Kyla is Ashley's sister. That Ashley is the queen of school _"who knew."_

RING!!!!!

"_finally out of that class with the she devil"_

Kyla showed me to my next class which was Art.

" Here ya are, don't worry about Ashley she's all bark know bite just watch your back." Kyla said

"Thanks so much for showing me to class it means a lot. I'm not to worried about Ashley _"LIES I'm Scared to death"_ I can handle her."

" Whatever you say Spencer. I have to get to class here ya in lunch. Okay?"

" I'll be there, If not send a search party the Queen might have found and killed me. Ha ha"

" You're a crazy one Spence. Bye"

As I go in to class I see this awesome painting and I look around and see a dark girl coming to me with a smile on her face. _"OMG do I have something on my face. She looks like a girl my brother Clay would soooo love." _While I'm in my own little world wiping my face making sure nothings on it. She is in front of me laughing.

" What are you doing?" the girl asked me.

"_Crap Crap what should I say I was wiping my face because you was looking at me. Ha ha No."_

"Nothing, this is a great painting."

"Thanks it's mine. I'm Chelsea. You're new here? Right?"

"You have a great gift. Yeah I'm Spencer."

" Nice to meet you, and welcome to art. So how's your first day here that go whole King High?"

" Crappy, Long story short I had a run in with the Queen."

"Oh so your the one people are talking about. Haha Don't mind Ashley, yes she's the queen but she's not going to kill you."(_"easy for you to say you didn't see the look she gave me.)"_

"Yea it was me. Is there anyone else I need to watch out for because I really don't need another run in with anyone else today."

"There's two people for sure other than Ashley and that's Madison, She's the one that's almost always stuck to Ashley's side you can't miss her, or her mouth. Then there's Aiden, Ashley's Boyfriend/Friend know one really knows anymore. He's like 6'2" basketball star and King of King High, You can't miss him either."

" Thanks so much Chelsea you're a lifesaver."

This class is pretty sweet I must say. I've made two friends and three foes. Class ended and I'm headed to lunch, I hope everything has cooled down from this morning. So I enter the mane lunch area a lot of people are already sitting and talking and laughing. As soon as I'm going in everyone looks at me. (_have you ever had that happen to you? Well this is a first in my book.)_ I just put my head down and walk to a table and sit. There's when I see them The Queen's table, they are all looking at me with wired looks. I just laugh because they all look stupid lol.

"Spencer!" I head someone yell.

I turn around to see who's yelling at me. I smile when I see Chelsea and Kyla coming my way.

"Hey, thank God your here I'm being watch by everyone."

"Ha ha, so how's your day been since I last saw ya?"Kyla said.

" Pretty well as you see I met Chelsea here."

" Goo..." Kyla can't even get a word out when.

She's was cut off by someone calling my name I look up and see both of my brother's. I smile and wave them over.

"Hey guy's how's everything going?"

"Good sooo many hot girls!!" That's glen for ya. (he's looking right at Kyla)

(hits glen) "My day has been okay better then yours so I hear." My sweetheart of a brother clay said.

(laughs) "You heard its a long story. Sit and lets talk. Oh how rude of me Kyla, Chelsea, meet my brother's Glen the ass (point's to him) and Clay (smiles and points at him). Clay, Glen, meet Kyla(points) and Chelsea(points and winks Clay's way)"

"Hey ladies" My brother's say.

" Nice to meet ya."

I feel like someone is looking at me. I look around and the one and only queen is looking at me with a somewhat hate/hurt/kill look. I just roll my eye's _"what in the world have I gotten myself into."_


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch I was heading to P.E. Wondering if I would run into anyone more nice people. So I'm in the locker room _"don't we all hate locker rooms."_ I'm changing and I feel eye's on me. _"not again" _I turn a round and see the most stunning brown eye's, but then I seen who's eyes they belonged to _"Gosh what does she want with me the lunch and now P.E." _I got right up to her and ask her what her problem is.

" What's your problem Ashley?"

" Your alive, that's my problem." Ashley told me

"I thought you was going to kill me and be my worst nightmare, but all you have done is stare at me."

( stops looking at me and puts her head down) "whatever Jackass you're nothing."

I just walk away. I guess the bell rung because when I get in there everyone is sitting listening to the teacher.

"To day class we play kickball."said Mrs. Smith

***everyone*** I hate this game.

We are all in two teams and thank God I'm not on Ashley's. I'm up first to kick so I kick it and next thing I see is Ashley laying on the floor. "_laughing she so needed that oh crap she's getting not so happy now" _My team is still kicking I'm on 3rd waiting to come home. A guy in line kicks and it doesn't go far at all I ran anyway to make it home. "Blame" I'm on the floor bleeding. "_What is the crap just happen why is my head and nose bleeding"_ I try getting up but fail so I just lay there then I hear laughing I turn my head and see none there when Ashley laughing.

"Spencer you okay? You need to go to the nurse now. _"No shit really"_ Carmen come take Spencer here to the nurse." Mrs. Smith said

"Okay (smile's my way and winks) _"okay so she just winked at me while I'm laying here bleeding"_come on."

"I'm coming."

(gets close to be ear) "I bet you will."Carmen said to me.

"Okay.... So what happen? I can't remember."

" Well you was running and Ashley had the ball and hit you in the head hard with it. She really has a problem with you. What did you do to get her on your bad side?"

" Oh I see payback hurts. I really don't know what I did."

So here I am waiting for Clay to come get me. The nurse gave me pain killers and a big band-ad for my head and nose.

" Spencer! What happen? You feel okay?" as you can see clay is worried.

"I'm fine just had another run in with Ashley I'll be fine."

With that he just looked at me with worry in his eye's and we headed to the packing lot. I'm so glad today it over with. Now what to tell mom and dad when they see me like this.

**Ashley's PoV**

I'm Ashley Davies, head cheerleader, poplar, and the Queen of King High. _"I'm gay but know one knows that so I'm hiding it." _My day today was the worst and best. My best friend would have to be Madison she mean, sweet, and a cheerleader. Now Aiden is my I really have know idea anyone. He want's me I don't want him. He the King of King High so ya you see my point.

So I ran in to this girl and she had the most beautiful eye's _"can't think that she's run in to you get a hold of yourself" _

" Watch it jackass, gush are you stupid or something?_"haha in your face."_

"Sorry, trying to find my way to class, watch what you say to me miss Thinks-she-owns-the-school."

"Oh you must be new to talk to me that way. I'm Ashley Davies your worst nightmare.""_yea I'm the the Queen you can't talk to me like that, Gosh she so pretty when she's talking back to me. STOP that Ashley."_

" Ha ha whatever you say, bye ass oh wait I mean Ashley."

"_No she didn't just say that."_

Well I'm late to class of well as long as that girl isn't there I'm fine. Mr. Wilson is talking to someone I see there through widow in the door I don't care I'm pissed. I pretty much throw the door into the wall.

" Nice to have you join us today miss Davies, take your sit.""_whatever"_

"Yea Mr. Wilson, I would have been here before now if it wasn't for that"(looks at the girl)"

" Well class we have a new student, her name is hmmm... what was is again?"turns to her"

" Spence Carlin." _"So that's her name"_

" Yes, right. Well Carlin you will be sitting behind Davies._"Oh hell no!"_

My head shot up so fast that I saw Spencer jump.

"No way is that sitting behind me!' _"please no haha Spencer looks scared to death, good."_

" Go sit Spencer."

_(this is going to be a year I won't forget) _

_**I hope you like it! I'm trying new to writing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley PoV**

So I'm headed to Math _(I hate this class at least Madison is in this class)_

" Hey girl, I heard you had a bad run in. Are you okay? You want me to kick that girl's ass?" Madison's always there. Ha ha

" I'm fine Madi, I've got her scared out of her mind, so don't worry."

" So who is this girl?"

"Her name is Spencer. The new girl."

" Oh I see, what's her last name? Because I had a new guy in my class about there kin each other. He's hot too Ash, you need to see him." _( you should see her and her blue eyes they are to die for)_

" Carlin is her last name. I hate her though,_(NOT)_ she ran in to me and I told her off and she told me off. ME of all people ME."

"Yea she must be kin to the guy in my class then, but really she told you off. Wow that's a first. How did you take it?"

"_(loved it)_ It shocked me, then I was pissed. She's on my shit list.. _(and maybe my do list to)_I've got to say she don't take crap, but be sure I'll make her life a living hell."

"Dang girl I've never seen you like this before. She must be bad news if you hate her, because you hate know one." _(that you know of)_

As you can see I talked to whole time in class and didn't listen. The teacher loves me anyway I get A's for bending over. The bell rang and I'm headed to lunch._(Food!)_I get my food and go sit down in my sit and the Queen's table. Aiden is coming my way _(GRRR go away.) _I see Madison coming to.

" Hey Sexy "_(ewwww he kissed me)_

"*****fate smile* Hi Aiden"

" How is your day going? I heard about you running is to someone."

" Crappy _(great)_ new girl ran into me and let just say we have to make she life suck."

" Okay anything for my Queen."

" Is that her coming into the lunch room now?" Madison asked.

"*looks up and over* "Yep that would be her." _(awww she's shy and walking with her head down)_

"She's hot! Dang!"*slaps Aiden* Ouch!

" I hate her and you do too. You hear me." _( lol he's scared in your face sucker she's mine)_

I see her sit down I then I see my sister sit down with her and Chelsea, dang this girl makes friends fast.

I see her talking and laughing. Then I hear someone yell her name I look and there's to guys walking her way. _(wonder who they are.)_

"That's to guy in my class points to the the blonde guy"Madison was talking about the guy sitting beside my sister.

"Cute, who's the other one?"_( I see the black guy sitting beside Spencer looking as Chelsea)_

"That's Clay Carlin, he's in my class he's very smart. I have to cheat of him." _(stupid Aiden)_

_( I see I feel hurt that she can just sit there and laugh, smile and have a good time. I sit here and stare at here. I don't care if she sees me, we lock eye's and I see that she's happy I see hurt in her eye's I wonder why.)_

So the bell rings and I'm off to P.E. _(I like P.E. I love the lock room :) he he )_ I get in there and I change and I sit there and I see Spencer walk in. _(this should be good, I stare at her again I think she fill me eyes on here, she turns and our eye lock and then she starts walking to me.)_

"What's your problem Ashley?"_(I like you that's what it is)_

" Your alive, that's my problem."_(he he)_

" I thought you was going to kill me and be my worst nightmare, but all you have done is stare at me."_(you'll see what happens)_

( _I act all sad_) "whatever Jackass you're nothing."_( that's true you everything)_

The bell rung not long ago I go to the gym and I knew we would play kick ball. I'm not on Spencer's team but that's a good thing less see what she has... that's that last thing I got out before I was on the floor. _(what the hell Spencer hit me, and she's laughing about it. Oh its sooooo on now.)_Spencer is on 3rd and I know the guy that's getting ready to kick I flash him. (_hahahaha) _He doesn't kick it hard and I see Spencer start to run. I got the ball and I nailed her in the head. I was laughing so hard. But then I seen what I did to her I about cried. _(she's bleeding it's all my fault.) _I heard Mrs. Smith say something.

"Spencer you okay? You need to go to the nurse now. _"Crap I did that to her."_ Carmen come take Spencer here to the nurse." _(_I so hate you now Mrs. Smith._)(Not Carmen nooo. She flirting with her already. She just winked at her, I'm going to kill her.) _

Well I have a bad feeling about that and her. But we lost the game because I quit I was to worried. The bell rang we are out of school now finally I walk out to see Spencer walking slowly with her brother talking about something. She looked pretty bad I had to look away. I went home.

_(Now what do I say to Kyla when she hears what I did.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer Pov**

So here I am sitting on my bed thinking over the day. _(What had I done to her? Why did she do this to me? Dang she's really hot. Ugh you can't think like that Spence. Why do I like her ,but yet hate her so much. Questions I would love to have answered.)_I hear dad yelling dinner's ready. _(oh gosh get ready go worried eye's and faces then they see my face.)_

"DINNER!!!!" dad yelled.

" Coming!" _(glen is always eating)_

Is mom home?_ (Clay the one who cares)_

"She'll be here soon." dad said.

Here we are all around the table I keep my head down so they don't see anything. Clay is watching me closely and glen is to busy stuffing his face to care. Dad was asking mom about her day. I asked to leave the table. They said yes I was so happy. I'm tired and sleepy and ready for the day to end. I go and check my cell I had a text hmm I don't no the number.

"Hey are you okay?"

" I'm okay I hurt and I'm dizzy but okay. By the way how's this?"

" I can't tell ya I'm a friend of a friend I like ya so I ask kyla for your number. Hope you don't mind."

_(who in the world they like me and I don't no them. Hmmm weird.)_

"Oh know its okay I just thought I should ask."

" I'm glad your okay I seen what happen and I got worried and needed to know that your alright."

_(awww how sweet.)_

" thanks for caring your the one other then my brother to ask if I was okay. So thanks that means a lot."

"Your welcome Spence. I'm glad I made ya smile. I see ya tomorrow okay. I'll text you in the morning."

"okay talk to ya then. Bye"

That was very crazy I want to know who that was. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

_(Who could it be?????)_

**Sorry it took so long sorry its so short. I'm having some family problems and I'm not able to get on and write like I want to just bare with me. Thanks for reading my story I love the comments keep them up. :D If you want to I.M. Or talk to me my info has my I.m. Names i'd love to hear from ya. Im not mean so no worries talk to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley PoV**

Here I am sitting at home with Spencer on my mind and I needed to know how she was. Kyla is giving me a hard time. She come home and yell at me. So here I sit wonder what I could do. So I got my phone and text Aiden and ask him to do a big favor for me. _(I sure hope this works.)_

" Aiden I need you to do me a big favor."

" anything for you my love."_(ewwwww I really need to talk to him about that)_

" Text my sister and get Spencer's number."_(since I know Kyla has a thing for him.)_

" okay Ash, when what?"

"One thing at a time Aiden."

It's been like 10 mins what's taking so long I walk in to Kyla's room. I find her with a stupid smile on her face staring at her phone. _(Guh, really! Just one text and she's like this she needs help)_ I just walk out and find my phone and a text from Aiden.

"alright I got it, you want it."

"Yes, and then I need you to do me another favor. Okay?"

"***fate***432-1078. Okay now what?"

So I call aiden and tell him my plan and tell him what I needed him to do and he did it that I know of I hope this worked or works, but hey I have Spencer's number!!!!!!!!!!!!*happy dance* oh yea oh yea. I heard my door open "Ouch!!!" _(I just had to be jumping up and down on my bed and see Kyla and fall off. Why in the world does that always happen to me.) _

"Omg! Ashley are you okay?" _(No I'm not as you can tell I'm get up.)_

" Kyla I need you to take me to the hospital. Please I think I broke my leg."

" Okay okay okay clam down clam down breath." _( I have no clue who she's talking to I'm clam and breathing good. I think she's going to pass out. So much for a sister that can't look a sick stuff.)_

"Kyla you need to sit down. I'm okay I just really need to go to the hospital. Call someone if you can't do it." _(she's all white in the face its funny but I'm in a lot of pain and it's killing me but see her like this help me I can't help but giggle at her.)_

" Okay I think I'm good now how am I going to get you out to the car. Oh I know get that pillow your going to get a ride of your life."_( okay now what??? why do I need a pillow? OMG NO she isn't.)_

"Kyla really your going to do this now you wouldn't do it when we was 10 but now I'm hurt and you want to do that.'

Here I am holding a pillow on my ass ride down the stairs. This would have been sooo much more fun if I wasn't hurt, but what can I say its stay fun I guess I need to enjoy it.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee........... Kyla lets do it again! Woot Woot!"

"ha ha ha hell no. okay pop on my back I need to get you to the car."_(:( but that was soooo fun.)_

" Fine....."

We are on our way the hospital Kyla's freakin' out. I'm sucking up the pain playing it like I doesn't hurt, but it so does. We get the hospital. Kyla runs in the hospital trying to get a doctor to come get me. I see a woman that looks just like Spencer. _(hot!)_

"This is Spencer's mom Paula, Dr. Carlin."

"Nice to meet you but do you mind helping me. I'm hurting bad here."_(knock me out)_

"Sure get in the wheel chair and we'll get the leg fix up." Paula told me._(she seems nice.)_

I have a cast on my leg now it's purple! Kyla is sleeping beside me in the bed. I have to stay in here for a day. So this is fun. At least Kyla will stay here with me I love her we have our days but I know that she's always on my side. I hope that spencer's okay. I wish I knew. I feel weird somethings wrong...

_(what's going to happen with Ashley's plan? Who did text Spencer? Is Ashley really going to be okay?) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Spencer Pov.**

I woke up the next morning happy but have a big headache but I'm good. I can't wait so see who was texting me. I need to talk to Kyla about it. I hope I don't have a run in with Ashley again.

"Spencer you ready for school?"

"Yea mom, I'll be down in a sec."

I take a double take in the mirror and run down the stairs. I see Glen and Clay going out the door so I rush out.

"Have a good day at school Spencer."

"I so bye mom, Love you."

I get to school and look around I see Chelsea waving me over and Clay over to her.

"Hey Chelsea!" _(Clay is so in love. Ha ha its cute.)_

"Hi Chelsea where's Kyla?"

"I having seen her and I didn't see her car at her house so I thought she left already." _(Chelsea has this worried look on her face.)_

"Have you seen Ashley maybe she might know where she's at?"

"I haven't seen the Davies sister's which is weird. I'll go talk to Madison see if she knows anything."

Chelsea runs away that's the first time I've seen her run dang she can run fast. Clay it starring at she butt. Ha ha ha.

_(I'm starting to worry about Kyla she told me she never misses school and seeing the way Chelsea was somethings wrong I can feel it.)_

"Spencer!!!" _(Who is that I don't know that voice.)_

"Spencer, I'm Aiden. I'm the one who text you last night._(what the hell.!.!.)_

"That was you.?.?."

"Yea my friend told me to text you and tell you how she felt about yesterday._(Wait a She! Who is his friend.... is it Ashley or Madison or that Carmen girl.....)_She wanted me to give you this."

_(He hands me a paper and walks away I'm so confused.)_

It has a phone number and tells me to text that number._(who is it I'm scared to text it because I don't like Carmen, I don't even know Madison, and Ashley.. We hate each other.)_

"Spencer!!!"_( Okay I so know that voice)_

"Chelsea, did you find anything out???"

"Well yes and no. Yes I know where Kyla and Ashley are. No I don't which one's hurt."

"HURT!!! hurt! Chelsea where are they?"_(my heart is beating sooo fast I have to been there for them even if Ashley hates me Kyla is my friend I have to be there for her.)_

"Hospital, but Spencer Ashley hate's you and you don't need to be there if she's there look at you look have she did to you. _( I call it love marks.)_

"Chelsea I have to be there for Kyla who care's if Ashley's there."_( I do!!!) _

"Okay Spence I'll take you to the hospital I want to be there to."_(thank you)_

"Thanks Chelsea, Let's go!"_( I have to see if my girls okay. I mean if Kyla's okay)_

_( I wonder who's number that is.)_

I got my phone out and text my brother's and tell them where I'm at. They say okay. I pull out the number and text it.

- Hi I has told to text this number. I'm Spencer and I'd really like to know who this is. So please text back.

_(That should work should it. I hope so. I hope it's not Carmen.)_


End file.
